Salvation: Book One: Shattered Hope
by collaterals
Summary: Once FlameClan, EclipseClan, IvoryClan, and BreezeClan were able to live in peace and harmony, until the "Marked Ones" started to show resentment. Now it's up to FlameClan's medicine cat apprentice, joined by her friends from the other Clans, to stop the horror the Marked Ones had inflicted. But with the savage cats gaining more power, will the Clans succeed, or perish into dust?


Disclaimer: _Warriors_ belongs to Erin Hunter and _HarperCollins_. This work is copyrighted under the Copyright Infringement Law and is is non-profit, for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the original concept of _Warriors_ ; all rights reserved to Erin Hunter. I do, however, own this story and its corresponding plotlines and characters.

Note: This story's overall title is SALVATION but the books have separate titles that will be described in the prologue/intro chapter.

* * *

 **SALVATION**

* * *

 _You are the avalanche_

 _One world away_

 _My make believing_

 _While I'm wide awake_ —

 _I never meant to fall for you but I_

 _was buried underneath and_

 _All that I could see was white_

 _\- Gabrielle Aplin_

* * *

 **BOOK ONE: SHATTERED HOPE**

* * *

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, there is strength.

Through strength, there is power.

Through power, there is victory.

Through victory, the chains are broken.

This force shall free me.

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

FLAMECLAN

Leader: **Brackenstar** – dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and a scar across right eye and chest, green eyes

Deputy: **Runningflight** – brown tabby tom with pale blue-gray eyes

Medicine Cat: **Cloverwish** – brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes and a white tabby striped tail

Warriors:

 **Shadowstreak** – gray tom with a black stripe down his back and yellow eyes

 **Splashfeather** – pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Cherrypaw **]**

 **Fernstripe** – dark brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and a scar across his left eye, white tabby striped tail  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Honeypaw **]**

 **Cloudstripe** – black tom with white stripes and dark blue eyes  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Minnowpaw **]**

 **Ravenfur** – dark black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Gingerleaf** – dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a white-tipped tail

 **Hareflight** – small brown tom with soft fur and green eyes

 **Hollyfur** – dark black tom with dark green eyes and one white paw  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Leafpaw **]**

 **Duskheart** – dusty brown tom with dark blue eyes

 **Rivertail** – dark gray tom with a blue-gray tail and amber eyes

 **Milkfur** – cream-colored she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentices:

 **Minnowpaw** – black-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Honeypaw** – pretty brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Cherrypaw** – ginger-and-white she-cat with dark amber eyes and white paws

 **Leafpaw** – handsome dark ginger tabby with pale green eyes

Queens:

 **Goldensun** – light ginger she-cat with warm amber eyes and brown tabby markings (mother of Runningflight's kits: Brightkit (dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue-gray eyes), Dustkit (light brown tabby with distinctive ginger markings and amber eyes))

 **Amberpelt** – shiny light brown pelt and amber eyes (expecting Hareflight's kits)

 **Willowleaf** – pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and dark blue eyes (mother of Brackenstar's kits: Moonkit (pale gray she-cat with black spots), Briarkit (golden brown she-cat with green eyes), Frostkit (white tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes))

Elders:

 **Smallberry** – small, white she-cat with black spots and green eyes (mother of Brackenstar)

 **Jaggedtooth** – brown tabby tom with a chipped front tooth

ECLIPSECLAN

Leader: **Ashstar** – handsome dark gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: **Stoneheart** – gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Whitefeather** – white-and-gray tom with dark geren eyes

Warriors:

 **Roseflight** – dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Talonclaw** – golden brown tom with blue eyes  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Firepaw **]**

 **Hazelmoon** – brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

 **Nightclaw** – black tom with amber eyes  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Silentpaw **]**

 **Crowleaf** – dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Hawkpaw **]**

 **Quickstep** – gray-and-white tabby tom

 **Larkstorm** – dark brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Willowpaw **]**

 **Riverspirit** – blue gray tabby tom  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Needlepaw **]**

 **Bushberry** – dark ginger tom with green eyes

 **Pondfoot** – black-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **Blackfoot** – black she-cat with amber eyes  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Molepaw **]**

 **Badgerfur** – brown-and-cream tom with dark amber eyes

 **Pinefrost** – dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Fallenstep** – pretty dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Apprentices:

 **Firepaw** – dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Silentpaw** – handsome light brown tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes

 **Hawkpaw** – pale brown tabby tom

 **Willowpaw** – pretty light gray-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Needlepaw** – pretty black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Molepaw** – dark cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Queens:

 **Robinflight** – dark brown tabby she-cat with a light brown chest and paws (mother of Crowfur's kits: Eaglekit and Nightkit)

 **Mudstripe** – dark brown she-cat with a darker stripe on her back, expecting Talonclaw's kits

Elders:

 **Sandclaw** – dusty brown tom

 **Redpelt** – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Hazeleye** – small tawny she-cat

IVORYCLAN

Leader: **Breezestar** – tortoiseshell tom with white paws and blue eyes

Deputy: **Hollylight** – dark black she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Goldencloud** – pretty pale golden she-cat with a white chest, paws, tipped tail and white marking on her forehead and green eyes

Warriors:

 **Creekcloud** – blue-gray tabby she-cat

 **Falconwing** – shaggy brown tom  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Dawnpaw **]**

 **Mistfur** – handsome dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Rabbitleap** – pale gray-and-brown she-cat with long powerful legs

 **Grayfur** – light gray she-cat

 **Shaderipple** – dark black tom with blue eyes  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Longpaw **]**

 **Mouseclaw** – pale brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Willowstripe** – darker brown tom with a light gray striped tail and blue eyes

 **Hailstorm** – silver tabby tom

 **Blackears** – cream-colored tom with black-tipped ears

 **Roseheart** – ginger tabby with amber eyes

Apprentices:

 **Dawnpaw** – pale ginger she-cat

 **Longpaw** – black-and-white tom with long legs

Queens:

 **Sandypelt** – pale ginger she-cat, mother of Willowstripe's kit: Flowerkit

 **Dapplefire** – pretty white-speckled she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Mistfur's kits: Featherkit, Ivykit, Finchkit)

Elders:

None

BREEZECLAN

Leader: **Shalestar** – black she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: **Thunderjay** – large white tom with ginger stripes and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Whiteflower** – pretty white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

 **Eaglepelt** – dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Stonefall** – dark gray tom with blue eyes  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Larchpaw **]**

 **Braveheart** – black tom with white paws  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Blossompaw **]**

 **Stumblefoot** – gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Robinfeather** – brown ginger tom with a white belly and light blue eyes  
 **[** _apprentice_ : Tanglepaw **]**

 **Mintfrost** – pale gray tom with green eyes

 **Patchbelly** – black tom with white patches and amber eyes

 **Birdflight** – longhaired gray-and-white she-cat

 **Mosspelt** – brown-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Dewshine** – tabby gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Rainpelt** – blue-gray tom with amber eyes and a white chest

 **Emberstorm** – dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

 **Blossompaw** – pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Tanglepaw** – long-haired ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Larchpaw** – light brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Queens:

 **Brownstripe** – dark brown tabby she-cat, expecting Braveheart's kits

 **Willowwing** – dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Eaglepelt's kits: Leopardkit, Oakkit, and Jaykit)

Elders:

 **Berrylight** – light brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Nightshadow** – black she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

A sharp yowl pierced through the air, deafening and spine-chilling. Brackenpaw skidded to a halt, turning his head at the cry of his Clanmate. His best friend and brother, Pinepaw, was dripping blood as the savage cats continued to slash. Their movements were blind, with no intent to injure but kill. Stumbling, Brackenpaw barely managed to daze the cat he was fighting against, leaping to aid his littermate.

"Pinepaw!" Blood welled from the apprentice's left green eye, making his vision blurry. He nearly tripped over his paws as he attempted to make it to Pinepaw; the dark ginger apprentice continued to fight back, paws flailing as the savage cat continued to cut into him, a hungry glimmer in his yellow eyes.

The cat stopped for a moment, ears pricking. Despite the heat of battle—despite the multiple cries of hundred cats, all the Clans fighting together against one outsider—he stopped. He turned his head, meeting Brackenpaw's gaze, and to the apprentice's horror, the cat sneered, something dangerous glinting in his eyes. Before the young apprentice had the chance to topple over the larger cat, he brought up his paw, slashing at Pinepaw's throat.

" _No_!" Brackenpaw's anguished yowl cut throughout the air. He skidded to a halt, eyes wide, breathing ragged. Pinepaw twitched, struggling against the sudden wound; he gurgled, the blood welling around his throat, staining the forest floor beneath him a dark crimson. "Pinepaw!" Brackenpaw's screech could be heard a mile away as he finally regained himself, racing forward as he pushed the savage cat off of his dead friend, slashing and clawing in fury.

Numb, Brackenpaw hardly had control over his senses. He continued to slash blindly at the cat, eyes bloody, vision blurred, not caring if he had become just as savage as the cats they were fighting against in that moment. His heart was torn, ripped, just like wounds tearing into his enemy's flesh. He didn't enjoy the kill; he felt empty—broken. He didn't even notice the cat had died until another body barreled into him, knocking him over. He skidded across the blood terrain, squinting, as he tried to make out his attacker.

"Smallberry…" His mew sounded pathetic, similar to that of a whimper. His mother, barely bigger than him, bounded towards him, her eyes shining with fear, but not at Brackenpaw's wounds.

She said nothing. She merely gazed at him, her expression now unreadable, as she glanced around. Barely being able to lift his head, Brackenpaw shut his right eye, now unable to see through the blood welling from his wound that scratched down his face. The battle cries seemed to have died down, but something still ghosted the horror that had taken place. He spotted Rowanstar's, FlameClan's leader, bloodied body nearby. Brackenpaw couldn't differentiate the other mangled, destroyed bodies that lay around; not only were they mangled beyond recognition, but there were too many to count.

"My poor son," Smallberry finally whispered, although she wasn't speaking to Brackenpaw. He turned his head, watching as his mother stared at the bloodied body of Pinepaw, the young apprentice's life wrenched from him in such a disgusting, crude manner. Brackenpaw blinked, movements slow, as he turned his head to Pinepaw's killer. He appeared to be in worse shape than Pinepaw, and Brackenpaw felt the bile rise in his throat as his stomach lurched dangerously.

"The Marked Ones have disappeared," a voice reports throughout the heavy silence that had fallen. Attempting to stand, Brackenpaw's legs shake as he looks around. Almost all of the Clans had lost half of their cats; the loss would affect them for many moons to come. No cat spoke—perhaps the shock was too much for them to bear. Just like that, the Marked Ones had appeared and disappeared, taking everything.

The silence was overwhelming; Brackenpaw felt as if he were drowning. His vision continued to blur and his head was spinning so wildly it felt as if it were going to explode. He tried to call out to his mother, but her back remained turned to him. The image of the cat he had killed didn't leave his mind. Even as he felt his eyes grow heavy, darkness crowding his sight, until everything went black, the smell of blood and the cat's savagely glinting eyes never left him for a second.

* * *

 **this is the first ever 'original' warriors story i've created with a completely new set of clans and terror they have to place. this particular prologue takes place _moons_ before the actual events of the story, but everything that happens is extremely critical. i hope you all are intrigued so far & thank you all so much for reading! don't forget to leave your opinions in the reviews so i can get constructive feedback (ofc you don't have to if you don't want to) and PM me any questions if you have any! thanks again:-) **


End file.
